New Trigger
by Lvl7Loser
Summary: Hikigane Squad. A demoted squad with a very odd duo. While a fight for a Black Trigger was going on, this odd duo found a knocked out agent. After telling them he was helping someone, the agent joined them so the three could rise back up to A-Rank.
1. Hikigane Squad

**Disclaimer** : In bio

 **Warning** : Yaoi

* * *

Chapter 1: Hikigane Squad

* * *

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

"Don't know, don't really care."

"Don't be like that."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Just get back here, then we'll figure out what to do about him, 'kay?"

Two B-Rank Border agents made their way back to the Border Headquarters with one looking bored and the other carrying another person on their back. They had just finished up their duty when they has spotted the third person laying in the middle of the street.

They had argued for around five minutes before actually deciding to take the person back. Since they were bringing him back to the base, they decided to do some snooping and found out that he was actually a B-Rank agent as well.

The two continued to bicker as they quickly made their way to one of the entrances and from the cool night air to the heated air of the hall.

It wasn't long until they reached the main halls of the base and greeted the people that were actually around. As they walked down the hall, they saw two familiar A-Rank agents going the opposite way and gave their greetings.

"Hey there, Mi-kun, Yone-kun," the one carrying the body said with a smile.

"Hey guys."

"Tsk."

"Sorry about him. He's a little mad right now from some stuff that just happened," Yoneya said, mimicking the smile. "We'll see ya around, Hiki, Kiri."

"What do you think happened," 'Kiri' said, looking at 'Hiki'.

"It's Miwa. Maybe he just stubbed his toe," 'Hiki' sighed out. "Let's just get going so I can get some sleep."

"Alright, alright."

* * *

"Hm..."

"Ah! He's waking up!"

"We can see that."

When the boy woke up, he saw he was in a simple room with three other people in it. One seemed to be watching something on a tablet while another one was at a computer eating ramen. The last one was walking up to him.

He didn't freak out, like most would, but instead just tried to collect his thoughts.

"Before we start talking, how about an introduction? I'm Kirikari Jinsei. Nice to meet you," the one standing before him said with a smile. "The one on the tablet is our captain, Hikigane Sekai. The one at the computer is our Operator, Kumokawa Asuna."

"Yo."

"Hey there."

"Hello... I'm Girikage Daigo..." the boy said slowly. "I'm at Border, right?"

"Yup! This is our little place! We just got done with duty, so we have time," Jinsei said with a smile.

"Speak for yourself."

"Don't be like that!" Jinsei turned from his captain to the new person. "I'm sorry about him. He's really a good person. He does have a bad habit of sighing all the time, though."

"I see..."

"Why were you in the middle of the street?"

"Oh, that's easy. I probably fell asleep when I was looking for a cat."

The other three people in the room simply stared the boy when they heard this. They had honestly expected something more...believable? Yeah. Let's go with that.

Sekai let out a sigh as he stood up and headed for the door. He didn't think there was a point in him being there anymore and decided to take his leave, the only issue was...

"Kai-chan~ Wait~!"

"What do you want? I wanna go get some sleep," Sekai said as he tried to push his friend off.

"But we should get to know Dai-chan!" the other one wailed as he hung on to the captain's waist.

"Why the hell would I do that!? Now let go!"

"We can't take on those strong teams like Ninomiya or Kageura by ourselves~~! If we have another teammate, we could probably beat one of them~~!"

"Where the hell did you get that idea!? What if the brat already has a squad!? And what if he doesn't even want to join!?"

Daigo simply waited as the two went at it. He looked at the Operator, who was getting ready to head out herself, and saw that she just gave him a shrug.

He didn't mind joining their squad since it would help them out and he didn't have a squad himself.

"I'm fine with joining your squad. If you want, you could even use me as bait when fighting those squads," Daigo said with a slightly confused expression. "But are you two really that strong?"

"Hey, brat, watch what you say." Sekai's expression turned sour. "We're A-Rank material."

"We got demoted not too long ago, so you could say we have a small rivalry with Ninomiya Squad and Kageura Squad," Jinsei said, trying to calm his friend down. "We're friends with their members, but it's hard to get out of the #3 spot with them at the top. That's not mentioning that we keep switching places with Ikoma Squad for third."

"Do you even go lower?"

"Every now and then. I think our lowest was when we were ranked 20th."

"But that was because these two idiots were having an argument," Kumokawa said as she headed for the door herself. "Well, I'm gonna go. Message me if this kid is gonna join."

"I thought that was already decided."

"I never agreed to it."

"Why not~?"

Jinsei gave his best puppy-dog eyes with quivering lip and everything. He knew this was a good way to convince his captain and friend. He continued to amplify the "adorable factor" each time the other would look away.

"Tsk. Fine! Hey, brat, what position are you anyways?"

"Attacker."

"Great! Now we have a great team with great people!"

The other three looked at the blond like he was an idiot that just proved he could get dumber by simply speaking.

Letting out another sigh, Sekai scratched his head and went for the door again, determined to actually leave this time.

"Alright. We'll talk more about this stuff later. I'm too damn tired now."

* * *

"I wonder what fighting with them will be like."

Daigo walked around the Border HQ with a pondering expression. He didn't notice that multiple people were looking at him as he walked.

It was now the second day since he met his new squad and had trained with them, so they could all be in synch for fights. He didn't mind their personalities or even their banter. He actually found them quite entertaining.

What he did find odd was how their training went. It wasn't a style of fighting after all. They had first gone on a run for an hour. After that they had actually done some dances with fast paced songs, that he would admit were catchy and hard to follow. That's when they finally got around to working on things like shooting with accuracy and such. He found that for training, he enjoyed it quite a bit. He felt energized by the end of it and even went for some solo fights afterward.

Just before the day had ended, he had been told that he would get the squad's emblem on his uniform, since he would officially be a part of the squad. He had forgotten the other two were demoted but didn't say anything.

Now here he was, walking through the halls with a new outfit that seemed much more different than his former one. His new outfit consisted of a sleeveless shirt that had a white front and a black back, along with tight-looking pants. There were two straps on each arm, one near the top of his arm and another just above his elbow. To finish it off, he had on a pair of black gloves that had the squad's emblem on the back of them in white. The emblem itself was the head of a wolf.

"Vice-Captain-san said that the emblem is supposed to be modeled after Fenrir of Norse mythology... Hm. Still odd," he muttered to himself, not noticing three people walking up to him.

"Giri, there you are!"

"Hm? Oh, Sasamori-kun." He watched as Suwa Squad walked up to him. "Yes? Did you need me for something?"

"We heard that you joined a squad, so Hisato here wanted to see which one," Suwa answered before looking at the emblem on the younger one's uniform. "So that one, huh."

"You're in a squad with someone who can slow down time!?"

"Huh? Slow down time?"

"You don't know?"

"No." Daigo tilted his head to the side, making him look like a puppy, making a small blush appear on Hisato's cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"He means Hikigane's Side Effect," Suwa answered again.

"Everyone calls his Side Effect 'Distort' because it's one that confuses a person's senses," Tsutsumi said, deciding to enter the conversation. "People say he slows down time, but really he just confuses people. No one really knows much about it, but you can just ask him about it later."

"Alright. I think I will. So, what are you three doing?"

"We just got done with a break. We're gonna go practice."

"Oh. I'm sorry, but would you mind if I had at least one match with Sasamori-san?"

"With me?"

"Sure. Go for it," Suwa said nonchalantly. "I'm guessing you've already done some training with the other two, so it would actually be good practice for both of you."

"But-"

"Thank you for your time, Sasamori-san."

"I really have no way out of this...do I?" Hisato said with a sigh as Tsutsumi patted his back. "Alright. Let's do this then. And I've told you before that you don't need to be so formal with me."

"The same could be said to you."

'The Puppy Love Demon strikes again...'

* * *

Meanwhile, the sound of stomping could be heard elsewhere as Sekai gave a deadly aura while he and Jinsei walked down the hall.

"Where the hell is that brat..."

"Calm down, Kai-chan. I'm sure there's a good reason why he is late," Jinsei said as he looked around to see some agents keeping their distance. "Besides, it's not like we really need to do it at a specific time."

"I know, but it's still an irritation. I just want to hurry up since we still need tons of time to be in perfect synch." Sekai let out a sigh as he glared at Jinsei. "This is your fault."

"Yes, yes. By the way, you shouldn't talk like that. You know it would take him at least ten years to get even slight synch with us."

"Tsk. Whatever."

"Hey, Jinsei! Is it true you've got a new squad member!?"

"That's what I want to know as well."

The two turned to see Inukai jogging and Kako walking up to them. They gave their greetings as they waited for them to catch up. The two were well acquainted with the A-Rank and other B-Rank and didn't mind if they were formal or informal.

"So? Did you really get a third member?" Kako asked as the four continued to walk.

"Yeah. Thanks to this idiot," Sekai sighed out.

"If that's the case, you wouldn't mind giving me Kiri then, right?"

"He's on my squad, and that's that."

"Besides, wouldn't Hiki-san get jealous and lonely without his boyfriend there?"

"I will rip that tongue right out, you damn dog."

"But I kinda need it."

"That's the point."

Sekai let out a sigh as the other three continued to talk. He looked at the area they were currently in and saw Daigo talking to Suwa Squad with Hisato having a small blush while Suwa laughed out loud.

Making his way over, he stood behind Daigo before slamming his fist on the younger one's head.

"And what the hell have you been doing, ya damn brat?"

"Ow, ow, ow... That hurt, Captain-san..."

"Hey there, Hikigane," Suwa said with a small wave. "Your new guy is pretty good. He already has some of your moves down."

"Tsk. He better. Look who was training him." Sekai let out a sigh as he crossed his arms. "His timing could use some work, though."

"There you are! Were you having fun, Dai-chan?" Jinsei said as he and the other two walked up to the small group.

"Oh, Vice-Captain-san, hello."

Seeing Inukai and Kako there, he gave the proper greetings to them as well.

"I just got done with a solo fight with Sasa-... Ah. I mean Hisato-kun. I'm sorry if I'm late."

"Well, we're gonna go before you Puppy Love Demon makes Hisato faint."

With that, Suwa Squad took their leave with Sekai and Jinsei giving them odd looks.

The two quickly turned to their newest member and asked, "What did he mean by 'Puppy Love Demon'?"

"I don't know. People sometimes call me that. I never understood why, though," Daigo answered honestly with a shrug.

"I didn't know you never figured it out," Kako said with a grin while Inukai held in his laughter.

"Do you know?"

"I know the reason why he's called that, but no one is completely sure how he does it."

"Might as well tell us."

"Alright. No one's really sure if it's a Side Effect or just a natural talent, but he has this tendency to just make people his age or younger get some kind of infatuation with him." At this point, even Kako was letting out some giggles. "The people in question don't usually seem to notice what's going on and think of it as a crush or something."

"Aw~~ That's so cute," Jinsei said with a snicker.

"It seems rather irritating," Sekai sighed out.

"Well, not everyone seems affected by this. Kitora and Kuroe seem fine around him," Inukai said after getting over his laughing.

"Speaking of which... Captain-san, Suwa Squad was saying something about you having some kind of time slowing Side Effect. I wanted to ask you about it," Daigo said, looking from Inukai to his leader.

"Tsk. It's too much of an irritation to explain."

"Maybe you could show him in a fight with someone, Kai-chan." Jinsei turned from leader to Inukai. "How about it?"

"Sorry, but I actually have to go in a bit. Maybe another time."

"Kako-san?"

"I'm not really in the mood for a fight. Sorry."

"It's fine. We actually need to be going too," Sekai sighed out while glaring at Jinsei. "We'll be going now."

"Alright. See ya later."

* * *

"Vice-Captain-san, do you have a Side Effect?"

Jinsei looked up from the tablet in his hands to Daigo.

After leaving Kako and Inukai, the team went to do some training before they started idling around their operation room. They had duty later that day and decided they would just wait around until then. Jinsei took to watching a scary movie while Sekai put his feet on his friend's lap to be more comfortable for his nap. Daigo was simply waiting around while munching on some sweets. Kumokawa was just on her computer.

The whole time he had been eating his snacks, Daigo was thinking about what Kako had said before. He noticed that what she said was true and that was the reason why he usually saw his friend get even the smallest blushes around him.

"Do I have one? Yeah. And if you're thinking about what Kako-san said, then I'll tell you the truth," Jinsei said nonchalantly as he paused his video. "Kai-chan and Asu-chan call my Side Effect 'Discerning Senses.'"

"Really, Operator-san?"

"Yeah. Like the name implies, Jinsei can distinguish most things. An example is that he can easily tell when a pool table isn't balanced even by the smallest inch. If we're talking about people, he can easily come to understand them from their habits to whether they are an irritating person or not."

"Hahaha. That's an exaggeration." Jinsei gave a smile as he continued. "I can't tell stuff like their exact habits and the like, but I can at least get an accurate guess about certain things like that."

"Interesting. But what did you mean by you'll tell me the truth?"

"What I meant was that what Kako-san explained was just an odd talent you have, not a Side Effect. I don't really know what Side Effect you have if you have any at all."

"I see..."

Daigo got a pondering expression as he took it in. He didn't really mind hearing that since most people don't have Side Effects.

"Hm..."

"So. Is there anything else you wanna ask? We're teammates now, so anything goes," Jinsei said happily as he ignored his paused movie. "You can ask about Asu-chan's cup size, either of our sizes, heck, you can even ask what our favorite pastime events are."

"Hey, hey, you just went from one extreme to another. Don't just go from sizes to pastime events."

'Wouldn't it be worse to ask about your cup size than what you enjoy doing?'

Deciding to take the offer, the youngest one started thinking of anything else he really wanted to know about his new teammates. He had multiple things in mind from their past, how they all met, why Sekai seemed rude and lazy, but only one thing came out of his mouth.

"Why did you get demoted?"

Jinsei and Kumokawa stopped their small back-and-forth to look at Daigo. They had thought he would ask that, but later on. They looked at their captain to see he was still sleeping with earbuds in each ear. They turned back to each other and gave uncertain looks.

"Um... Well... We got demoted because- hmopp!"

"You're too much of an irritation. You're also too loud," Sekai said, clearly awake from his nap. He looked from Jinsei, who literally had a foot in his mouth, to Daigo with a bored expression. "I'll let you know as soon as you can take off one of my limbs in a solo match."

Daigo was more shocked by the fact Sekai had agreed to tell him about it than the fact the oldest one was awake and most likely heard everything they had said. He hadn't expected to hear his captain say he could hear what happened, regardless of if there was a condition.

"Pah! That's disgusting! Why'd you put your foot in my mouth!?"

"You were talking too much. Besides, it's not like you use that mouth for anything but that annoying laugh and stuffing your face full with takoyaki."

"Bleh! I'll need some takoyaki to get this nasty taste out of my mouth!"

"You could share that nasty taste."

Daigo raised an eyebrow when the Operator had said this. He wasn't sure what she meant until he looked over to see Jinsei with a grin, holding Sekai down. He went wide eyed when he saw Jinsei lower his head enough to where the two were now lip locking.

Instead of being shocked, Sekai just glared at Jinsei before freeing one of his legs and kneeing his friend right in the nuts. He watched as the blond let out a yell before rolling onto the floor and groaning while holding his delicate area. Sekai continued to glare at the blond before turning said glare to their Operator.

"You damn fujoshi... Next time I'll hit you too," Sekai said as he rubbed his mouth. He looked over to see Daigo starring with (slightly) wide eyes. "What the hell's your problem."

"...Nothing..."

"Oh yeah. Daigo-kun doesn't know yet," Kumokawa said as she put a finger to her chin. "None of us told him yet."

"Told me what exactly...?"

"I-I'm out of the closet... Ow, ow, ow..."

Daigo looked to the ground where Jinsei was currently looking at him while still groaning. It finally sunk in what his senior had said. He had absolutely nothing against that, but he was curious about something else. He looked at Sekai with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell no. This idiot has just done that crap so many times that I know exactly what to do," Sekai said with an irritated expression. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. Not at all."

"Hm. Then get ready. We're gonna have a quick match before heading out."

Daigo let out a small sigh of relief. He stood up and quickly followed his leader as Jinsei just continued to lay on the ground.

'Well, I suppose I won't be bored anymore...'

* * *

 **Hikigane Squad**

 **Sekai Hikigane**

All-Rounder, Captain

\- 20 Years Old

\- Born Dec. 31

\- Clavis, Blood Type A

\- Height: 6'

\- Likes: Music, Sleeping, Creepy things, Pizza, Teaching

 **Jinsei Kirikari**

All-Rounder

\- 18 Years Old

\- Born Jan. 1

\- Clavis, Blood Type Ab

\- Height: 5'10"

\- Likes: Scary things, Takoyaki, Festivals, Magic Tricks

 **Daigo Girikage**

Attacker

\- 16 Years Old

\- Born June 24

\- Gladius, Blood Type AB

\- Height: 5'7"

\- Likes: Friends, Sweets, Basketball, Gardening

 **Asuna Kumokawa**

Operator

\- 19 Years Old

\- Born July 24

\- Aptenodytes, Blood Type A

\- Height: 5'5"

\- Likes: Ramen, Reading, Technology


	2. Sekai Hikigane

Chapter 2: Sekai Hikigane

* * *

Due to various circumstances, Hikigane Sekai had quit his former job and begun doing trivial work for a small organization that supported Border. The organization had only a few members, but those few were well off enough that they received a large sum of money regularly.

This story begins with a request from Konami Kirie, a girl who went to a private girls school near the small organization.

"Sekai, Sekai. Can you get me an ID super fast?"

"It may have been temporary, but I once worked in high and important places. Why are you giving me odd requests like that?"

"Quit complaining. I need an ID."

"Sigh. So you're asking me to make one? I suppose it depends on the kind you want. I can get you an IC card right away, but something like a passport will take some time."

Sekai was quite an outlaw, and he didn't deny that he could do it.

Konami waved her hands quickly.

"I don't need something as elaborate as that. I just need to fake my age, so I'm okay with a student ID."

"Hm? Don't you have your own? What's the point of having another one?

"It's an extremely super important thing," Konami responded to Sekai's simple question. "I need to see a movie rated R18 that's opening this week! Torimaru said that if I don't go see it then HQ is gonna destroy the branch office!"

And that was how Sekai's first thought of hospitalizing Karasuma came to mind.

* * *

Konami Kirie was a gullible girl.

It didn't matter if it was about aliens or a nuke on its way to Mikado city, she would believe every word of it and prepare for such things. It was made even worse when someone she knows well tells her such lies as she believes them more than a person she just met.

"...Is there really a movie theater here?"

"Torimaru sent me directions to this place, so there should be one nearby."

"Haaaug..." Sekai groaned.

They moved from the main road into a back lane, then into an even smaller path that branched off, and they continued on and on down narrower and narrower paths until they reached a place that seemed like no more than a small gap. There, they found a building that looked like it was being crushed by all the multi-tenant buildings above it.

'When the hell was this even here...?'

The theater was in an area so thick with buildings that it would be hard to check on that place with a satellite. It seemed to be some sort of secret spot. Of course, since it was a theater for specialty films, it only showed minor films that you couldn't catch somewhere else if you missed it. It held an aura that just told amateurs to go to sleep.

"You did get the ID for me, but I wanted something else to reinforce my appearance. If two people with IDs buy a ticket at once, it'll trick the lady selling the tickets."

And so, the two of them managed to make it past the cautious gaze of the ticket seller who seemed like a bookworm of a librarian and entered the theater building. They walked down a dirty Western-style hallway that felt right out of a horror game and opened the double doors to the actual theater.

The building itself was small, but the theater was even smaller; it was like a slightly bigger school AV room, and the multi-level seats reminded Sekai of the university lecture rooms he'd been in before.

But something else caught his attention.

"...Hey. I thought you said this was the only place in Japan you could see this movie. So, why is there no one here fifteen minutes before it starts?"

"I just said what Torimaru had told me!"

Sekai looked over in a dull way after hearing an idiotic response to his question. He saw Konami looking around a bit nervously as if they were going to get caught by Commander Kido himself.

"Uh... So what exactly are B movies like anyways? I usually go to the regular theater when I feel like watching anything new."

"... Lemme see your phone for a sec."

Doing as she was told with her head cocked to the side, Konami handed the device over.

Sekai spent a few seconds on the phone before handing it back to the girl with the screen showing a search engine with "B movies" under the search bar and a definition next to it.

"Read that while I go out for a sec."

While the idiot went on to read the description, Sekai went to buy some popcorn. When he returned to the seats right in the middle of the theater, Konami looked a bit scornfully at the popcorn.

"Don't you know that caramel popcorn will make you thirsty, so it's a horrible choice for the theater. You don't understand, do you, Sekai?"

"Then quit reaching over and munching on it even more than I am. Here, I got a drink, too. By the way, I don't feel like being insulted by the likes of you."

"Oh, is that supposed to be a counter-measure for the thirst? A drink, especially a large carbonated one like that, will just make you need to use the bathroom during the movie. Sekai, in the end, you're just a dolt."

"I don't want to hear that from a girl who took the drink from me and is now swinging her feet around under the seat. And also, what exactly are they teaching you at that school? You really don't feel like the type to know such trivial things by your own knowledge."

Eventually, the theater's lights lowered. A commonplace electronic buzzer sounded, and the screen lit up. Usually, the first ten minutes would drag on with all the previews from the distribution company, but here, the movie started right away. Apparently, they weren't even able to introduce other films.

It was the golden age of CG, yet the caption for the title looked like it had been cut out with scissors and directly placed on the film. Sekai decided to ask a simple question.

"Hey."

"What? If I don't focus then Tamakoma's office will be destroyed!"

"...We're only thirty seconds in, and there are a whole bunch of youthful vampires who've only had their faces made pale with poorly put on make-up. How am I supposed to react to that?"

"I don't know... This is my first time seeing one of these movies!"

"Can you at least tell me what you read?"

"Normally, talking during a movie is strictly prohibited, but whatever," started Konami as she munched on the popcorn Sekai had bought. "It said that it's to be expected for a B movie to not look so good; it's a film people desperately made with no money or personnel. It isn't supposed to look polished without a lot put into it."

"Then what are we doing in these tiny economy class-like seats in this small theater? We should just go to a huge theater and watch a huge hit from Hollywood."

"It's not like I wouldn't prefer that over this, but what if HQ finds out that I went there instead of this place?"

"Sigh. You can just say you saw the movie and wear a hoodie while watching the better movie in the better theaters."

Sekai let out a sigh and shook his head while he watched the film with little to no interest. At some point, he just brought out his phone and started playing some random game he decided to download.

As the film went on he noticed that Konami was oddly quite.

Sekai casually looked to the side. Konami didn't notice his gaze while her face was covered in the reflected light from the screen. As she focused on the screen, her expression was one that could be seen as a type of earnestness.

Then, she suddenly opened her mouth.

"Ahh. This is so boring!"

Sekai fell out of his seat, scattering caramel popcorn everywhere.

"Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy! You had me fake an ID and come with you to this minor movie! You're the one who stupidly dragged me over here and wasted my time, so can't you at least look like you're enjoying yourself!?"

"This is weird. I didn't know what to expect, but since Torimaru was the one who told me about it I had thought it would be pretty good, regardless of the reason. Around ten minutes in, I lost interest. I guess movies really are something you have to see before you can tell how good they are."

Sekai simply stared at Konami for a few second before standing up to leave and opening his mouth to speak.

"By the way, Kyosuke was lying to you."

With that being said Sekai started to run out of the theater by using the seats as steps.

Behind him he could hear, "HE WHAT!?"

Later that night Karasuma was beaten by both an enraged Konami and a pissed off Sekai.

The rest of Tamakoma either watched the scene like it was a TV show (Jin, Yuma, Rindo, Yotarou) or went about their lives without paying much attention to the scene (Usami, Chika, Osamu, Reiji).

* * *

"I don't wanna."

"Too bad."

"And why do I have to go?"

"Because I said so."

Daigo and Jinsei just watched as their squad's Captain and Operator continued their back-and-forth. Neither really bothering to interrupt them.

The whole squad was currently headed to the Tamakoma Branch Office with the intent of seeing if a certain rumor was true. None of them were on bad terms with the branch, especially Daigo since he hadn't met any of them, so they didn't think anyone would mind if they went.

"By the way, Vice-Captain-san, what agents are there? I've heard rumors about them, but never actually met any of them."

"Hm? Let's see~~ There's Jin, which you've probably heard the most about."

"Correct."

"Well, most of the rumors are probably true. Next would be Reiji-san. He's pretty cool. Not sure how I'd describe him. I will say that he's the only one, besides me and Kirie-chan, who Kai-chan thinks of as a rival."

"Wrong on all three accounts," Sekai sighed out as he took a glance back at the two. "I see neither of you as a rival."

"Suuuuuuuure. Anyways, next would be Kirie-chan. She's cute but super gullible. If you told her there was a bomb in her panties, she'd believe it and quickly get rid of them," Jinsei said with a snicker. "Ah. I suppose something that major would only work if you were close to her, though. Like Torimaru-kun! Ah. His real name is Karasuma Kyosuke, by the way."

"Oh, Karasuma-san. I know him."

"Hm. With all the jobs that guy has, I'm not shocked in the slightest."

"Actually he usually tells me where any cats or dogs are when I'm looking for them."

"Oh, you find the ones with the posters?"

"Yes. Well, them and any other ones. I have a habit of picking up strays," Daigo said as he scratched his head. "My little brother usually complains about a bit before playing with them all."

"And they all get along?"

"Most of the time. They're really cute and even share their food at times."

"How many do you have?"

"Hm... About ten dogs and thirteen cats. Oh, and a fox."

"A fox?"

"Yeah. That one we found in the woods one day. He grew attached to my brother and is always well behaved."

"How do your parents deal with all that?" Asuna asked as they started coming up to the building they were headed for.

"They don't. They're dead. They died during the invasion a few years back."

The older three went silent after this. They had all experienced loss during that same invasion, they knew it must have been hard to say that, but the way he calmly said it was what unnerved them a little bit.

Deciding to leave the subject altogether, the group walked up to the door with Sekai roughly knocking on the door.

"Hey~~ Open up~~ We'll break it down if ya don't open up in three seconds~~ Three~ Two~ On-"

"Okay, okay! We don't want a repeat of that!"

The four looked at the person at the door only to see there was actually a few people there. The first was the one who spoke, Konami Kirie. The one next to her was Usami Shiori. The one below them was Rindo Yotarou. Behind the three, they could see a boy with glasses, a white-haired boy, and a small girl.

"You would end up being the one paying for the new door if you broke it down," Konami said as she put a hand on her hip. "Now what do you want? We're busy."

"We came to see if those three existed," Sekai said as he walked passed the girl with a sigh. "Besides, you still owe me for that stupid B-movie incident."

Konami jumped a little at the mention of the incident before sending a glare in a general direction.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Jinsei said, not seeming to care either.

"Who's your kid?" Konami asked as she closed the door.

"Shouldn't you introduce yours first?"

Everyone in the room could swear they saw sparks clash between the two, a fire behind both and a tiger behind Konami while a dragon was behind Sekai.

While the two didn't actually hate each other, they did have a sort of unfounded rivalry with each other. No one actually knew what started said rivalry, but they all knew not to ask out of fear of getting a fist to the head.

The glasses boy, small albino and small girl just looked confused while on the sofa.

"While those two are busy with that... This is our new teammate," Jinsei said, looking at the rest of the people.

"Hello. I am Girikage Daigo. It is nice to make your acquaintance."

The glasses-wearing boy was the first to speak.

"Hello. I'm Mikumo Osamu. Likewise."

"Kuga Yuma."

"Hello. I'm Amatori Chika."

"Yo~ I'm Usami Shiori."

"And for you three, I'm Kirigari Jinsei and this is Kumokawa Asuna," Jinsei said as he pointed to himself before gesturing to the Operator. "The one fighting with Kirie-chan is our captain, Hikigane Sekai."

"Why is Konami yelling this time?" The attention quickly went to the two new people in the room. "Oh. That's why."

"This is Kizaki Reiji-san, and you already know Torimaru-kun."

"Hey, Girikage."

"Hey, Karasuma-san."

"I've to-"

"Everyone has told me I don't need to be formal. What I've told them is 'listen to what you're saying and apply it to yourself.' Got it?"

"Got it."

The other people in the room (besides Konami and Sekai) all gave odd looks at the two. But none of them said anything.

"So what brings you guys here?" Reiji asked, looking at Jinsei.

"We wanted to see if you really did take in some brats." Sekai let a sigh out, ignoring the argument with Konami. "We got our answer. Let's go."

Sekai started for the door when a body slammed into him, making him fall to the ground.

Everyone looked over to see Raijinmaru now laying, rather comfortably, on top of Sekai before seeming to go to sleep.

Sekai decided he would simply lay there as well. He even looked like he was going to sleep.

"So, what are you guys doing?"

"We're each training these three. Mikumo is already a part of Border, but we're getting the other two ready to officially join."

"I see... Hm... Why don't we see how it's going?"

Jinsei went over and put a hand on Daigo's head. He gave a rather odd smile.

Daigo looked up with a dulled expression and said nothing. He didn't seem to care either way and was just waiting around to see what they would do while they were there.

"You pick one of them and they fight against our newbie."

"I don't think-"

"I say he goes against Osa-kun over there," Jinsei said with a foxlike grin. "He seems pretty strong. Or maybe... _he could fight the albino with a Black Trigger_."

"..."

The air around Jinsei seemed to grow more ominous. So much so that both Reiji and Karasuma got ready for something should the blond make some kind of move.

At the same time, Osamu, Chika, and Daigo were frozen in place by the odd smile and tense atmosphere around the older teen.

 **BAM!**

"Hey, hey, hey... What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sekai cracked his knuckles after hitting Jinsei on the head. "If you're gonna go around scaring brats then get out or I'll really beat the crap outta ya."

"Okay, okay. Jeez. I was just messing around."

Jinsei rubbed his head before heading towards the door.

Sekai let out a sigh and shook his head before going over to one of the chair and flopping down on it.

"Sorry about him scaring you," Asuna said with a slight bow. "He gets like that around a Black Trigger."

"If you don't mind me asking... Does he not like them?" Osamu asked, wiping off the sweat from his forehead.

"Yes and no. I don't know the full story, so I can't tell you. Only Sekai-kun and Jinsei-kun know."

"Hm. It's none of your business... Is what I want to say, but I suppose I owe an explanation for what just happened." Sekai let out a sigh as he scratched his head. "Damn idiot..."

* * *

"Urg! It's so damn boring~! I don't know if it's just me but everything around here feels so damn hot!"

"...You need to watch how you speak, Tanaka-san."

"Yeah, but it's still too fucking hot. Isn't it suppose to be January?"

Hikigane Sekai listened wearily to the words of the teacher who looked like the only effort towards professionalism he took was to take out his piercings.

"You're the one that said you wanted to go for a drink after we finished with our work."

"Yeah, and we've been wandering from place to place cause you keep whining about every bar being 'too irritating', Hikigane-kun."

"Sigh. ...Have you thought at all about the fact that I want to keep my image clean for jobs? Or are you trying to destroy my reputation, you damn idiot."

"Keh. How can you say that after you run into a school girl with wavy blonde hair walking around a corner and then lead a blind nun with ringlet curls by holding hands only to trip and dive straight into her tits? And what was with that girl yesterday? Seriously, you're the one wrecking your own image here."

"Well, that girl was wandering around near the train station, so I called out to her thinking she might be lost."

Tanaka wasn't listening to what Sekai was muttering. Basically, what he was saying would only infuriate a bachelor. Especially since Sekai didn't care for those kinds of relationships.

"I need a drink because it's so fucking hot, but finding a bar is just making me even hotter."

"Fine, let's just go to the next place we find. But seriously, how can you be hot in this weather? Sigh..."

"Well, it at least has to be somewhere we can sit down."

The two set off with that vague objective, but the bar they ended up entering as if they were sleepwalking had a surprisingly delicious dark colored local beer. They chugged down the beer with some fried fish and, before they knew it, some drunk was talking to them.

"Yeah, and they were saying not to cut down the trees because it was bad for the earth. But those people won't get paid and can't support their families if they don't cut 'em down. Like hell those people are gonna listen to some ecological moral speech. People do things because of greed! It's greed! So to protect the environment, you have to make a way that those people can support their families without cutting down the trees! Those dumbasses just don't understand!"

"...Um, who are you?"

"Hm? Akasora. Akasora Chishi. Ah, fried foods are all about the flavor. Yeah, it's more of a kid's kinda flavor, but damn it's good!"

Akasora introduced himself and then stuck his fork in someone else's fried fish. He looked like the kind of man who didn't care much for appearances and instead went for comfort with his track suit that had its sleeves rolled up.

"And we're Japanese! We're the people who are always yelling to cut down the trees so we can build the wooden houses we love so much! Don't act like you're better than me when you don't even change the setting of your air conditioner, much less turn it off altogether! If you don't like it, find a way to protect everyone while raising your precious trees!"

"U-um, Hikigane-kun? What's with this drunk?"

"...By the way, what jobs do you two have?"

"I work for a school this guy helps at and he works for some small organization supporting Border."

"Ah, what? You work with kids too!? Hey, wait for a second, I'm a teacher at a middle school. Anyway, the night is a bit hot right now, so will you listen to me?"

Akasora kept going on like that and a sigh came from a table farther back. Sekai looked back wondering if they were being too much of a disturbance. He saw a blonde-haired blue-eyed lady wearing a tight suit. He didn't know if it was intentional, but the way she was drinking alone in the dim lighting and her weary expression made her seem to have a pink glow.

Suddenly, Tanaka turned his attention away from Akasora and his back straightened.

'Oh, no. I know what that reaction means.'

Sekai let out a sigh while Akasora continued on with his nonsensical rambling.

Tanaka spoke before Sekai could do anything.

"I'm gonna talk to her! I'm totally gonna do it!"

"Sigh... Don't. You'll be shot down in 2 seconds."

Sekai was really thinking of leaving at this point, but then Akasora suddenly spoke up.

"No, he should be fine with her."

"?"

Sekai looked at Akasora's face in wonder and Akasora responded with no interest on his face.

"After all, she looks like a whore."

Sekai and Tanaka simultaneously did a spit-take. Sekai wasn't even sure what to think at this point. It seemed he was the only one who wasn't drunk.

"Well... Sigh. I suppose you could say he'd be fine, but that also makes it not fine at all. The law is pretty clear here."

That was when Tanaka put on a gentlemanly expression, filled his chest with determination, and stood up.

"I win."

"Sigh. You win what?"

"Heh heh. Hikigane-kun, as a shy man, you can't do anything here! But for an outgoing bachelor who doesn't even have a girlfriend, it's a different story! I have a complete victory here! Ha ha ha. Damn, this feels good! I'm gonna get back at you for getting all the female teachers' attention!"

After shouting that, the teacher dashed for the table in the back. The young beauty looked at the approaching Asian with suspicious eyes and he got right down to the topic at hand without so much as a greeting.

"How much!?"

Immediately, the blonde-haired blue-eyed woman with a nice body formed a fist while still sitting in her chair and swung it directly forwards. With a thick noise, her fist sunk into Tanaka's crotch. He doubled over on the ground. Sekai and Akasora covered their faces and Tanaka crawled back to them because he couldn't get up and walk.

Tanaka then yelled at Akasora.

"Sh-she was just an OL, you drunk!"

"Oh? Odd, I was sure she was a whore," said Akasora carelessly and the young beauty glared at him. Apparently, she heard him.

Sekai let out a sigh.

It seemed to affect Akasora as he did the same right after.

Deciding that being with the two drunks any longer would probably ruin the brain cells he had to save for dealing with Jinsei, Sekai got up and headed for the exit.

"Ah! Hey! You remind me of Kiyoshi~! Why not stop by my school and see if it's up your all, boy!"

Sekai turned around with furrowed brows. He didn't know if this was more drunk-talk or the man was being serious, but he would have really liked to at least see the school.

What almost everyone didn't know about him was that he had a sort of 'goal' to help others out. He figured teaching would be the best solution to that. That was why he was a helper at a school.

"... Sigh. Fine."

* * *

 **Demoted Sigher**

An unnaturally lazy turd, he hates moving around much and is thrown into odd situations because of his second-in-command. He sees most things as irritations and ends up sighing so much that it ends up being contagious. He gets along well with quite a few agents, is immune to Jinsei's contagious smile and being demoted is the biggest irritation to him. But be careful when he's pissed.

* * *

 **Just wanted to point out that TheAnimeTrain made the first quarter of this chapter and said I could use it. He's also the maker of Akasora.**


	3. Daigo Girikage

**Chapter 3:** Daigo Girikage

* * *

Girikage Daigo was the type of person who wanted to be helpful, but not so much so that others would always go to him for something. He always believed in helping others to get stronger in any weak areas they had and wouldn't give up, in spite of his general appearance.

Now a person's appearance wouldn't normally matter in the slightest, not that it did when it came to Daigo. The issue here was that he had a sort of generic appearance with black hair that was long enough to cover his ears, and seemed to stick out at random places, steel-gray eyes that seemed like they were always staring off into space, and a regular body build you could find on any normal high school boy. His attire always seemed to consist of a plain t-shirt with either plain pants or short - all elastic with only two pockets on the right and left. The only thing that seemed to stand out was that his hoodies, which he would always wear over casual clothes, always seeming to have their sleeves ripped off.

His appearance always gave others the impression that he was either an airhead, lazy, or that he was too weak and sickly. They would be proven wrong at times, but for the most part, that image of the boy stuck with them. That did give him more of an approachable aura, though, earning him a good amount of friends. He also got along well with most and never fought when provoked.

Once he had entered into Border - in the same year as people like Kitora, Kuroe, and Midorikawa I might add - he didn't stand out in the slightest. His score was average, he always took on people with around the same amount of points as he did, unless challenged, and moved his way up to B-Rank at a steady pace. At this time he also met some people that had been in his class, although he didn't know that until just then.

He treated them as they treated him. If they were casual with him, he was casual with them, albeit with some reminding from others. If they were formal to him, he was formal to them. If they were rude to him, he... Well, he wouldn't be rude, but he would just go about his life.

If someone were to ask,

"Hey, how would you describe Girikage Daigo?"

Their answer would, without a doubt, be something like,

"If you take away that he's in Border, he's your average, every day, normal high school boy you could find just about anywhere."

But then they would also add something like,

"But he also has this feeling to him that attracts people to him. It's really weird."

Daigo had heard things like this before, but never cared for them. Others could say what they wanted to about him, but he took it all in stride. 

* * *

Girikage Daigo only stared as he watched his new squad captain repeatedly slamming his foot on his teammate's back. He had gotten used to this rather quickly and never thought much about it. He would always turn to the squad's Operator, Kumokawa Asuna, and see her ignoring the two.

"Naw~ Kai-chan is so embarrassed~"

"Shut. Your. Damn. Mouth."

Daigo really did think about recording this at some point for either proof of abuse, or just to show others. He cut that thought off though since Sekai and Jinsei had never actually done anything that seemed bad.

He was also a bit afraid Sekai could start hitting him as well.

"Hey, Dai-chan, I heard an interesting something from a little birdie!"

Even while having a foot slammed into his back, Jinsei managed to smile and start a conversation like normal.

"Oh. What is it, Vice-Captain-san?"

"Is it true that you got asked out?"

Daigo raised an eyebrow. He knew what Jinsei was talking about, but he wondered how he got that information. Daigo knew no one was around when it happened, so he found this odd.

Sekai let out a sigh before giving one more stomp. He made his way to the sofa and stretched his body out on it.

"If you two are gonna gossip, have fun. I'm gonna get some sleep. Don't wake me up unless the place is burning to the ground."

Kumokawa rolled her eyes.

"Like he would even wake up for that."

"So true..."

Turning back to his new teammate, Jinsei grinned while taking a seat next to Daigo.

Jinsei wasn't the gossip type, but he did want to know about his teammates. There wasn't much he didn't know about Sekai or Kumokawa, so Daigo was the only one he didn't know all that much about.

He had asked the younger one multiple questions since he joined the squad and got truthful answers for all of them.

"So, what exactly happened?"

"Hey, you two housewives, if you have time to talk about your love lives, could you go get some stuff to drink? The fridge has been running low lately."

"Hm? Sure. We'll get some snacks too."

"Is there anything particular you want, Operator-san?"

"Anything orange flavored is fine."

Daigo and Jinsei nodded their heads as they took their leave.

* * *

As they were leaving, Daigo had to wonder about their operating room. It wasn't the first time he was questioning why it was so odd, but he had never voiced his question. He felt it was rather unimportant, and he didn't want to bother the other three.

The reason their room was so odd was for the fact it only had the four main walls on the sides - unlike the other rooms that had two quarter-rooms and a half-room. This difference was because Jinsei had thought it was a good idea to get rid of the other walls in it and turn it into a larger room.

Sekai had no say in it since he was knocked out at the time.

That was one of the main things Daigo had wanted to ask about but never did.

The room itself had two sofas and three recliner chairs in the far back of the room after entering. They were mainly there for the captain's comfort, but a glass table with a wooden frame was in the middle of it all for times when they need it.

Next to the sofas sat a desk and chair. That was where Kumokawa sat, as well as where everything someone who would need electronics would need to go. Next to her desk was a rather large cabinet where you would find books on magic tricks, CDs, teaching material and general items.

There were also a good amount of different plants scattered around the room. This was from Daigo though. It brightened the room up a bit as well as made the room generally smell better.

It was then that the squad learned that while Daigo had a rather plain sense of fashion concerning clothing, he did know what to do when it came to plants.

To finish it off, there was a large mat in the middle of the room that looked like it could be used for different large-scale games. To the right of the mat was a TV while the left had a large monitor with three mats under it.

So yeah, the room was very odd to Daigo.

.

"Excuse me, Vice-Captain-san."

"No need to be so formal. Jinsei or anything else is fine."

"Right... Well, I had been wondering where you heard that from. That is to say, where you had heard that I was asked out."

"Oh!"

Jinsei gave a cheeky laugh as he looked over to Daigo.

This hadn't been the first time Jinsei had said something that the others thought he didn't know about. It seemed that he always knew what was going on with his squad and no one else.

No one seemed to mind this, though.

"Fufufu~ I can't tell you the exact name of my source, but I surely can tell you that he is blond, likes ice cream and wears a hat."

"Hanzaki-san."

"Bingo~ Bingo~ Oh. But don't tell him I told you."

Daigo could only nod his head.

He was rather tactful so he could get an easy answer out of the blond later on about where he had been at the time. For now, though, he would focus on getting the drinks that Kumokawa had asked for.

Once they reached the vending machine they noticed that there were no more orange-flavored drinks.

Jinsei could only give a hum as he held his and Sekai's drinks in his hand.

"This isn't good. Asu-chan gets rather annoyed when she doesn't get her drink. I don't know if any other vending machines have it either, so..."

"So..."

Daigo tilted his head to the side as he was now forced to hold Sekai's drink.

He saw Jinsei pulled out his phone with a grin. He wasn't sure who the older one was calling, but it seemed to be someone who could help the out since Jinsei spoke with his usual casual tone.

"Hey! Where are you right now? ... Oh! Great! Hey! Do you think you could help me out? Asu-chan wants an orange-flavored drink but they don't have anywhere I am. Could you please get one for us? I'll make sure Kai-chan pays you back later."

This was another thing Daigo had learned about concerning his new squad.

Jinsei made lots of decisions that would ultimately make Sekai get irritated with him.

"Really!? Great! Thanks! Yeah! We're at the one by our operating...room..."

Before Jinsei could finish his sentence a man was standing in front of both Jinsei and Daigo.

It took a few seconds for Daigo to register what was going on and the fact the man was even there. When he did though he...just continued to stare.

He really didn't have much of a reaction to the man's sudden appearance, so he didn't say anything.

"Hello again, Kirikari-shi."

"Hey, Tsu-san! Thanks for the drink! Asu-chan would probably throw something at me if we didn't get this to her."

"It is no problem."

As the two spoke, Daigo continued to stare, drinks in hand.

This man who had come from nowhere looked rather plain, even compared to the prince of plainness, Daigo himself.

The man was around the same height as Sekai but seemed thinner than him as well. He had his black hair going a bit into his eyes and over his black-rimmed glasses. His way of dressing was like Daigo's - plain shirt, plain pants, plain shoes. Although, he did wear a scarf around his neck that was actually rather long.

Daigo took a quick look at himself and thought,

'Why do I have this feeling of defeat...?'

The man who had just easily defeated Daigo noticed the odd look he was getting.

"Is something the matter? Oh. I guess it would be. I have not yet introduced myself to you, have I? My apologies. I am Shinobu Tsuyoi."

It took a few seconds but, Daigo finally registered that this man was doing a perfect bow in front of him.

Not wanting to seem rude, Daigo did the same thing as he spoke.

"Hello. I'm Girikage Daigo."

"Tsu-san, Dai-chan is our squad's newest member. Dai-chan, Tsu-san is Kai-chan's former coworker."

"Coworker?"

"Correct. We used to work together before certain things had happened. Now that's just in the past."

Something quickly came to Daigo's mind. It was something that he had been told about by both Suwa Squad and his own squad.

It was the secret behind his captain's Side Effect.

"If you don't mind me asking, Shinobu-san... Since you had worked with Captain at one point, can you properly explain to me what his Side Effect is? Or does?"

"Side Effect? I apologize if this is not the answer you wished for but, Sekai does not have a Side Effect."

"Huh?"

Hearing this even Jinsei seemed surprised.

"Then what about the rumors of him being able to do crazy things?"

"I am not sure... If I had to guess, I would say that they are speaking about his talent. You see, Sekai has developed a way to trick a person's senses by simple trickery. All he does is make his movements and the sounds he makes go separately, instead of doing them together. That causes a person's mind to 'stall' for a bit, giving him enough time to do what he needs."

Jinsei tilted his head and started to scratch it, not quite understanding the explanation.

Daigo on the other hand simply nodded his head.

It was easy for him to understand exactly what Tsuyoi had said and meant.

He did get to thinking about why his captain would have such a talent. It may have been easier to play it off as a Side Effect, which was why he had been told it was. But that may confuse people more if they were told that, so it may have been better to just say it was a talent.

Overall, one final question lingered in Daigo's mind.

"Why does he have such a talent? Again, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you two do for a job before joining Border?"

"Actually, we had our jobs before Border and continued to work for both. At some point, things went south, so there's not much to say. Oh. And I apologize but I cannot tell you what we did for work."

"Oh yeah!"

Tsuyoi and Daigo turned their heads to see Jinsei continuing to smile as he jumped back into the conversation.

"Tsu-san is a ninja!"

"... And we were doing so well too... Vice-Captain-san, what are you talking about?"

"It's like I said! Tsu-san is a genuine ninja! Well, he's more like gofer-ninja than anything else. He never had much to do so he sometimes goes to get us stuff or do some things for others!"

"I'm guessing you are one of the people who call him constantly, aren't you?"

"What!? Why would ever assume such a thing!? I feel so insulted! Why I never!"

"I apologize for assuming that."

"No need to bow. It's true after all."

"..."

Daigo gave his usual blank and dull stare before turning back to Tsuyoi, who had just been watching the back-and-forth between the two.

"Back to the original topic of things. Thank you very much for your help, Shinobu-san. We appreciate your helping in getting our Operator her drink."

"Think nothing of it. It is always enjoyable helping other people out. The gratitude is always something that feels more like payment than any kind of money."

"I see. You truly are a man to be respected."

"I would not go that far."

Jinsei looked from Daigo to Tsuyoi and back to Daigo.

"Eh? Eh? What's this odd turn of events? Are these two dull, bland and boring people who really aren't getting along like old buddies over a nice beer? Uwah~ That's so nice~ What's more, is that you both know us!"

"Vice-Captain-san, please stop crying like a child who has lost their parents. People meeting others is nothing new, so there's nothing for you to cry over."

"Now you're going through a rebellious stage!? Tsu-san, you're a bad example for Dai-chan!"

Tsuyoi and Daigo turned to each other and thought that same thing,

'You are probably the worst influence here.'

"Well," started Daigo, "we should be going now. I'm sure Operator-san would like to get her drink as soon as possible. It was nice meeting you, Shinobu-san."

"Yes. Likewise, it was nice meeting you as well, Girikage-bō. Oh. And good luck with that squad."

Daigo gave a quick nod before walking away, leaving Jinsei behind.

"Hey! Wait up! Dai-chan!"

* * *

"Hey~ Give it back~!"

"No. I'm sorry but think of this as payback for letting others know."

"Huh? But he's on your team. Isn't it fair that he knows?"

"... Exactly since when have you cared about such things, Hanzaki-san? Last time I checked, you couldn't care less about what squad I'm even in. Also, I will not return it until you apologize to that girl. Vice-Captain-san has already made things terrible by trying to assist; you may need to do a dogeza to appease her a bit. I will even do it with you if that's necessary."

Hisato could only tilt his head to the side as he watches the scene in front of him play out.

Hanzaki had his upper body laying on top of the table, hands outstretched as if trying to grab something. In front of him sat Daigo, who currently had a PSVita in his hand and far out of reach for Hanzaki.

He didn't know the reason for this but Daigo had decided to take the device away from Hanzaki and proceed to give a lecture about what Hanzaki had done was rude to some girl.

It was all confusing.

"In my defense, I told Kirikari to stay quiet about it."

"You should not have said anything in the first place."

This was one if the rare moments where Daigo actually did something against someone else.

Usually, he would try to sooth any problem without much effort, but he did have times when he would get like this. It was mostly when he had caused others trouble, whether he did it directly or accidentally.

'And he still has the same dull expression as ever...'

Hisato scratched his cheek as he noticed Hanzaki let out a small sigh before moving his hands from the table.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this... Remember, you only have yourself to blame for this."

Hanzaki put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a bag of candies. He placed it on the table and opened up to the bag, taking small glances to Daigo as he did so.

Daigo visibility gulped and he tried to look away, to no avail.

"Hm~ So good~ You want some?"

Hisato felt a bit conflicted as he looked from the bag of candies to Hanzaki, to Daigo and back to the candies.

He slowly put his hand in the bag and took a piece.

He put it in his mouth, feeling bad for the sweets-loving Daigo as he did so. It was a bit difficult to not have a reaction from the tasteful candy, but Hisato tried to put up with it.

"Sigh~"

It was all for naught though since the candies were too good for Hisato to not let at least a content sigh.

Both Hanzaki and Hisato looked over to see Daigo fidgeting a bit as he looked at the bag of candies with a dull expression and a bit of drool coming from his mouth.

Daigo lifted his finger to his mouth and continued to stare at the candies. This made him look like a little kid who couldn't have the candy that was right in front of him. Which was completely accurate at the moment.

"Are they...really good...? Like...really, really good...?"

" _The best_ ~"

As if to emphasize this, Hanzaki took another piece of candy and slowly, agonizingly so, put it in his mouth before letting out a moan.

It was absolutely no secret that Daigo was one of the biggest sweets fanatics around. Many times he had almost run out of money just because he wanted some sweet candy or even bread.

Both Hanzaki and Hisato had already been subjected to lending money to him so that he could get some candy or even bring it to him since his brother didn't allow him to use all the money. This was also helpful for when either Hanzaki or Hisato needed something and would use it as a bargaining chip.

Knowing all of this, Hisato felt bad for his friend and decided to take just one more.

He made sure to quickly put it in his mouth so that Daigo didn't have to suffer.

He didn't expect what came next, though.

"I am sorry, Sasamori-san..."

Hisato turned to look at Daigo and was completely surprised.

He went wide-eyed when he felt Daigo grab his cheeks and slowly move in, an intense look on his face that could only be seen from close up and through his eyes.

Daigo pushed their lips together.

Daigo, having felt sorry for what he was doing, tried not to look at Hisato, so he closed his eyes.

Going in for what he really wanted, Daigo used the small opening of Hisato's mouth to stick his tongue inside and wrap it around the piece of candy that was caged inside of it.

Everyone around watched in shock and surprise when they saw some lumps come and go on Hisato's cheeks, thinking something different was happening from what was really going on.

It took a few seconds but, after getting a firm grip on the candy, Daigo moved away and moved back, an expression of bliss on his face. Between his and Hisato's lips was a small string of saliva, which got cut when Daigo moved far enough.

"Hm~ That truly is good~"

Daigo placed his hands on his own cheeks and savored every second he had the candy in his mouth, not even noticing the kinds of looks he was getting from others.

While he was enjoying his treasure, Hanzaki stared in amazement at how far his friend would go for a single piece of candy. He then looked over to see that Hisato was completely red with a small piece of saliva hanging from his mouth.

"I...I give up..."

Hanzaki pushed the bag of candy forward as he spoke.

Daigo quickly went in and grabbed the whole bag. He put a few pieces in his mouth before letting out a moan of delight.

Hanzaki noticed some girls off to the side taking pictures, already knowing that they were a part of the well-known Ship Squad that was led by a monster shipper.

Being a part of the little-known Ice Cream Trio of Border, Hanzaki knew how obsessed a certain A-Rank agent was with ice cream, but he could say with the utmost certainty that Daigo was the same, only with sweets instead of ice cream.

'Well, he would probably do the same if the ice cream was sweet enough...'

Letting out a sigh, Hanzaki raised his arm and slammed it onto Hisato's back, snapping the Attacker out of his trance.

Daigo seemed to notice this since he turned to Hisato and bowed his head until it was touching the table.

"I really am sorry, Sasamori-san. You two just seemed to be enjoying the candies so much that I wanted some. I just figured that Hanzaki-san would take the bag away before I could reach for it. This was my best option."

"You could have just him to hand you one."

"Oh. I didn't think about that."

Seeing the reactions from the reactions from the indifferent idiot who just made out with his friend for candy and the poor idiot victim, Hanzaki thought he would at least get a bit of payback for Daigo taking his gaming device.

He also thought that his idea would be entertaining in the long run.

Sometimes he just liked messing around with these people.

"Hey, you said you were sorry, but words don't mean much at times. Especially when you use such a dull tone every time you talk to anyone. You saying something means less in times like these. It's like you're not really trying to apologize."

"Hm... That's true... Very well. What should I do to show just how sorry I am for stealing a kiss from you, Sasamori-san? Name it and it will be done. Of course, it has to be something that I'm actually able to do."

Hanzaki's plan was working.

The indifferent idiot was pretty easy to read, even with his expressionless face.

"You could always start by referring to him by something like Master or Hisato-sama."

"Ma...ster? Hm... That is doable."

Hearing this, Hisato quickly raised his arms and crossed them over each other to make a large X in the air.

"No! Hisato is just fine! No Master and no '-sama'! Just Hisato!"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Daigo crossed his arms and gave a nod.

"Very well. Is there anything else, Hisato?"

"Ah~ You can say things like that so naturally. You have been holding out on us the whole time by using honorifics and switching between formal and informal speech. I thought you were just having issues this whole time."

Daigo tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Hm? Do I really speak like that? I didn't notice."

Daigo shook his head slightly and looked back at Hisato.

"Is there anything else?"

"Not that I can thi-"

"You have to do five things he wants. Whether it's something like wearing a maid's outfit or streaking through Border."

"Sounds fair."

"Not really! You're the one having to do these kinds of things; shouldn't you be more worried and try to lower the number of things you have to do!? Sigh... Three. I'll only give you three requests. How is that?"

"How nice of you. Thank you."

Hisato gave a glance over to Hanzaki and noticed a small grin on the blond's lips.

It was nowhere near hard to figure out what was going on.

"Well then..."

Daigo stood up from his seat and bowed to both Hanzaki and Hisato.

The two gave him a questioning look but didn't have to ask since he started speaking again.

"Sorry, but I have to go meet up with my squad. It is not a good thing to keep Captain-san waiting."

Without another word, Daigo started walking away, giving his farewell to his two friends.

Once he was gone it just left Hanzaki and Hisato to sit there.

Before either could start up a conversation, though, Hanzaki sprung up and gave a small glare in the direction Daigo had left. He pulled out his phone and started typing like his life was in danger.

Hisato looked over his shoulder to see what and who he was messaging and couldn't help the laugh that came out.

The message was sent to Daigo and read,

 **You still have my PSVita! Get back here and give it back! I gave you the candies!**

It didn't take more than a few seconds for a reply to come in.

 **I will return it when you apologize to that girl. Until then, I think I will see how far I can get on your game.**

Hanzaki muttered some curses under his breath while Hisato sat back and covered his mouth to hide his laughter.

With only a few more seconds the last message was sent.

 **I hate you. (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ┻━┻**

* * *

 **Puppy Love**

The new guy who's always ready to help out. He is one of the only people immune to the odd duo's contagious habits. He enjoys the company of people his own age and wonders how his dull personality can make people attracted to him. He's an accidental puppy love demon that any shipper would adore.


End file.
